


Fight and conquer

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Day 3, Implied abuse, M/M, Moving On, Regret, Wrestling, doing what's best for yourself, getting over people, kinda sad, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 3 I chose wrestlingEven after Seth's betrayal the two are still going strong as a team. Joined at the hip and heart they're gonna make Seth regret ever turning his back on them. With new opportunities arrising they stand unified in each other's corners





	Fight and conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Seth's betrayal with Dean and roman staying as a tag team 
> 
> This is actually pretty sad so be warned, I didn't intend for it to be sad but that's where it went so I'm sorry

Dean's got him pinned, Roman behind him thrumming with pure energy and on the lookout for a partner that won't get up in time 

The bell signalling their victory at the count of three is as loud as the blood rushing through his veins. Arms engulf him, familiar and his own automatically wrap around a deceptively slim waist. That happy smile all he could ever ask for even as the tag titles are pushed into their hands and their joined ones are raised by the ref 

Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Seth as he marches out with Kane at his side and a pouting scowl set on his face. Roman is set for another fight and if the way Dean's smirking, bouncing from foot to foot like a ball of energy is anything to go by then so is he. They don't come any further however, Seth just staring upset even as they make their way from the ring and back through the crowd 

He doesn't miss the way Kane angrily shoves his arm as he fails to do anything but watch them go. He grips Dean's hand a little tighter, allowing the lunatic fringe to blindly guide him through the halls as he reminds himself why he doesn't care

It's Dean who gets the door when a knock comes twenty minutes later. He doesn't move from the spot Dean positioned him in on the couch even as the other gets up from his lap. Stiffly Roman keeps his back to the door as he leans against the arm rest, already missing Dean's settling weight

He does however glance back on gut twisting instinct when he hears that too meek voice, gets a seconds glance of sad eyes and just enough to see a bruise beginning to form around one before Dean pulls the door shut. He can hear Dean's angry yelling, not much of Seth trying to fight back. Roman already knows the expression Dean will forcefully hide at how Seth has broken 

A few meek words he thinks may be a sorry, a sound he's sure is Dean bruising the other eye and then Dean's slamming the door as soft foot falls run away. He tells himself this is no more then he deserves after all he's done 

Dean returns to his lap and Roman holds the trembling figure against him as he cries, hands gently stroking through hair. This is what's best for them now, they have to protect what they have left. That's why it's not a lie when Roman whispers that it'll all be alright

The next week Roman stands proudly beside Dean as he claims the United States title as his own once more. His smile is a little forced but it doesn't faultier, yet he knows Dean can tell as he grabs his hand to comfort him. He also knows he understands why as they share a soft reassuring smile 

Proud of Dean but still feeling sick the two head backstage as they prepare for the final fight of the night. They catch a glimpse of the authority, Seth's head down and a furious Hunter leaning over him as he yells but with a soft tug from Dean they keep going till they reach their room 

Dean sits behind Roman on the couch rubbing out all the kinks in his back that are reforming almost as quickly as he soothes them out. Roman has a death grip on the remote, body hunched forward as he watches the current match on the screen without really seeing it. Dean does the only thing he can think of, throwing himself against Roman's back he embraces him from behind and whispers that it'll all be okay 

The final match comes around much to soon 

Standing at the entrance to the crowd he swallows back the sinking pit in his stomach and takes Dean's hand. They have to do this for their future, to move on they must first fight and conquer their past. Taking a deep breath Roman allows Dean to pull him out into the screaming crowd as they walk towards their destiny 

With the count of three, the bell rings and Roman stands as the new wwe world heavyweight champion 

The title means many things as Dean's body wraps around and supports his own shaking limbs but nothing compared to what he just accomplished. None of them matter but one as he glances down. Seth lies at his feet beaten and finally beginning to fade into a forgotten memory as his shaky limbs finally embrace Dean's own

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been a little slow in putting work out but I'm going to try and get my rythm back. Hopefully I'll start getting them out often again real soon


End file.
